


You're So Beautiful- Def Leppard

by anglesandbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Hats, Def Leppard - Freeform, M/M, Oklahoma, Simple Man, Singer Dean Winchester, You're So Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglesandbluecats/pseuds/anglesandbluecats
Summary: Dean stops at a bar in a small town somewhere in Oklahoma. Somehow he ends up being the band for the night after the original one cancelled, but he gets free drinks for the night so its not like hes going to complain. Before he knows it a handsome blue eyed cowboy takes the stool next to him and well one thing leads to another.





	You're So Beautiful- Def Leppard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic so I hope its alright! I love the idea of Rockstar Dean and Cowboy Cas for some reason so I finally put it down on paper. I have a whole other storyline, much longer, in my head too but wanted to put this one out there to see what people thought. If you guys like it please let me know and I'll finish the longer version! Please enjoy!!

“You don’t belong here.”

Slightly startled by the gravelly voice behind him, Dean peeks over his shoulder to see a man with a light-colored cowboy hat. Dean has a snarky comeback on the tip of his tongue ready to stand up for himself to this random stranger before it gets caught in his throat. The man tips his hat up a little and striking blue eyes peek out causing Dean’s breath to catch. Dean takes a moment to take in the man sitting next to him. He’s wearing a dark blue button down, which isn’t helping Dean with the blue eye situation, a dark wash pair of jeans and to complete the look a pair of brown cowboy boots. Underneath the hat Dean catches a glimpse of dark hair curling at the back of the man’s neck. The guy has a lean body type, but his thighs really know how to fill in those jeans perfectly. He quickly moves his eyes back to the man’s face after realizing he was blatantly checking the guy out, not like he could help it though. The man’s hot. A slight blush moves its way to Dean’s cheeks and the blue-eyed man’s intense stare wasn’t helping any.

Dean finds himself getting lost in the stranger’s gaze. He finds no hostility or judgement in his eyes just simple curiosity and slight confusion. The man tilts his head to the side just a little bit and Dean can’t help but think its adorable. There’s no way this man, who plays right into all his secret cowboy fantasies, can be both super-hot and adorable at the same time. Just his luck he runs into the most attractive man he’s ever seen and he’s probably not even into guys. A slight groan escapes Deans throat and his blush is back before he can completely process what’s going on around him. He blinks out of the trance the blue eyes put him in and sees a young waitress with brown hair standing on the other side of the bar with a slight smirk on her lips.

“Now that I have your guys’ attention, what can I get for you Castiel?” the waitress turns her attention to the stranger next to him.

The man tears his eyes from Dean and gives a small smile to the waitress, “My normal please?” Then he turns his attention back to Dean, still waiting for a response to his statement from earlier. Again, Dean looks for any sign of irritation or hatred but finds none.

He clears his throat and picks up the glass in front of him. “First time here,” Dean finally answers then takes a sip of his whiskey. The other man, Castiel as the waitress had called him, leans a little closer to Dean with another head tilt and looking at him through squinty eyes. 

“Here you go, Castiel,” the waitress interrupts the staring once again and places a glass of what looks like lemonade in front of the other man.

“Thank you, Kate,” He says in the same gravelly voice and offers her another small smile before taking a sip from his drink. Castiel turns so he’s facing the bar and Dean takes that as his que to the conversation being over. Slightly disappointed that he doesn’t get the chance to get to know the man more, but probably for the best. Dean tries to distract himself from the blue-eyed man, unsuccessfully, by finishing off his whiskey and waving down Kate for another. A couple minutes later of awkward silence, Dean has a new drink.

“So, what are you doing here then?”

Dean nearly chokes on his drink when Castiel talks to him again. He though the conversation was over already. Turning his head, he can see Castiel is already looking at him with his head tilted to the side again. Even though all Dean can see is curiosity he can’t help but defend himself for siting at a bar. “What? A man can’t be driving through town and stop for a drink?”

The man’s head tilts even more to the side with that response.

“My apologies, I don’t mean to come off as rude. I’ve been told my people skills are a bit rusty especially with strangers, but I didn’t mean to offend you,” The man said looking back towards the bar with a slight look of hurt on his features. Dean instantly feels guilt wash over him like a wave. He stares at the man’s profile trying to find a way to fix the situation.

“Hey my bad man. I didn’t mean for that to come off as rude as it did. I’m on my way to the city but had been driving all day and saw this place. Thought a drink sounded great so I stopped,” Dean explains trying to get Castiel to look at him again. “I take it a lot of people don’t normally stop in this small town huh?”

With a quite chuckle Castiel shakes his head, “No there’s hardly anybody new here so you were quite a surprise. Don’t get me wrong though, it was a nice surprise finding a very attractive man sitting in my usual spot.”

Dean nearly chokes on his drink again hearing the other man’s words. It takes a while for him to process the words, but he can feel the blush on his cheeks return for what’s gotta be the fifth time already. Castiel just smirks at him and takes another sip of his drink. The guy knows what he’s doing to Dean. He’s gotta admit he didn’t expect him to be the flirty sarcastic type let alone be interested in guys. A smile finds its way to Deans face finally feeling a little hope at something with the stranger next to him. Before he can reply though the owner of the bar, Cathy, interrupts them.

“Hey Dean, its time so whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks. I’ll go get everything, should be ready in about five minutes,” Dean throws back the last of his drink and stands up ready to head to his car. Before he can get even half a step away, he turns back to Castiel with a smirk on his lips. “Listen I gotta go do something really quick, but I would love it if you would stay until after, so we can continue our little chat.”

Castiel looks a little surprised and tilts his head, “Where are you going?”

Dean can’t help the flirty smile that forms on his lips, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see Cas.” He adds in a wink then walks towards the doors making sure he swings his hips just a little bit more than normal. Dean looks back hoping to catch Castiel watching him and isn’t disappointed when he finds the man’s eyes trained on his ass. Even from the far distance Dean can see the blush on the man’s face when he realizes he’s been caught. Dean laughs and sends another wink his way before walking out. He makes it to his precious ‘67 Chevy Impala and grabs his favorite guitar from the back. “Wish me luck, Baby.”

After a few more minutes talking to Cathy, Dean walks to the little stage set up on one side of the bar. He gets situated and makes sure his guitar is tuned and ready to go before looking up at the crowd. For being such a small town, the bar is crowded. His eyes naturally drift toward the bar and meets blue. Castiel sits there staring at him with pure curiosity and excitement. Dean winks one more time just to mess with the guy and is rewarded with another slight blush on the man’s cheeks. With a small proud smile, Dean surveys the rest of the crowd and sees everyone looking at him expectantly.

“Hey everyone,” Dean greets after clearing his throat, “So turns out the band that was supposed to play tonight had to cancel but I offered to take their place since I was in town. My names Dean Winchester and I got a few originals for you guys but also a few covers of my favorites. If any of you have any requests, I’d be happy to play those as well. Alright, well I hope you enjoy.”

With one last glance at Cas, Dean starts to strum his guitar to one of his all-time favorites from his own band. He starts singing and can see a couple of people in the crowd singing along which just makes this whole thing that much better. Dean like the acoustic version of this song better, but the record company wanted the full band version, so he tries to play it at shows whenever he can. He just hopes his fans here like it just as much. When he finishes the song, he’s greeted with the crowd clapping and even a few cat calls. 

“Thanks everyone. That’s one from my band so I hope you liked it. Alright how about I do a cover for you guys, how do you feel about some Lynyrd Skynyrd?” The crowd cheers and with a smile Dean jumps right into Simple Man. He plays through song after song getting a few requests every now and then. It’s not until his two hours are almost up that a pretty redhead woman walks up the stage.

“Could you possibly play ‘You’re So Beautiful’?” She asks in a quite shy voice.

Dean smiles. That song has always been one of his favorite Def Leppard favorites, “Sure can, sweetheart.”

She smiles then walks back to her table where a young blonde whispers something in her ear causing the redhead to blush and shake her head with a shy smile. He now understands why she wanted him to play that song. Dean looks toward the bar for probably the hundredth time since he started and is met with a fond gaze from blue eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t help but look to Castiel and apricate how amazing he looks sitting there with his messy dark hair and bright blue eyes. His hat sits next to him and with his lemonade in hand offers a warm smile when he sees Dean watching him. Dean sends him a wink and doesn’t miss how heat forms behind those blue eyes. A blush finds its way to Dean’s face. 

Dean clears his throat and starts strumming his guitar again. Soon he starts to sing. His eyes never leave the man at the bar. As he sings the lyrics and thinks about their meaning he can’t help how perfect the song fits right now. So, he sings directly to Castiel and can see the way it affects the man as he listens. When the song ends, the crowd cheers take Deans attention from the perfect man and he can see the two women share a soft kiss. The smile on his face grows and he says a quick thank you to the crowd and Cathy before making his way back to the bar. A couple people clap him on the back on his way, but he pays no attention to them. Castiel watches him approach with an unreadable expression on his face. Dean takes his original stool from earlier and a glass of whiskey is instantly set in front of him. He takes it with a thanks to Kate before turning to face Castiel.

“So, you can sing.”

Dean lets out a quite chuckle, “Yep.”

“So, you have a band?”

“Yep. Just finished our country tour a couple weeks ago actually.”

“So, you’re like a rockstar.”

“Some would say so yes,” Dean takes a sip of his whiskey and glances at Cas again. He’s greeted with one of those head tilts he’s come to love so much already.

“So, Dean, do you want to get out of here?”

Quickly throwing back the rest of his drink Dean stand up, “Hell yeah I do.”

Cas starts walking towards the doors with a smirk on his lips. Dean follows right behind with his guitar thanking his lucky stars for the amazing man in front of him.


End file.
